


Say my name

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes it when Steve gets a little non-verbal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks to [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for the awesome beta.  
>  2\. A little bit of porn for the H5O Fandom Blowout.

Danny rubbed his chin over the crease where Steve’s hip met thigh, stubble dragging on the soft skin and leaving a faint burn of possession.

Steve moaned, his fingers twisting harder in the wreck of the sheets, and his hips stuttered up, dick straining towards Danny’s mouth. “Danny…”

Danny moved closer, breathing over the head but not touching. Not yet. Because Danny had a plan, and if he gave in to Steve’s moans now, and to the taut strain of that long, lean body fighting to get closer, then that would be it. He’d just swallow Steve down and forget about everything except the taste and feel of the solid heat filling his throat. And that would be amazing – better than amazing – but not tonight. He pulled away with a soft ‘Sorry, babe’ brush of lips to Steve’s hip.

“Danny…”

He pressed another kiss a little lower, Steve’s quads hard against the slide of his tongue. “Mmm… turn over.”

Steve choked out a sound and then he was flipping over, holding onto the pillow with both hands, face turned into it, and spreading his legs open wide. Fuck… Danny grabbed at his balls, groaning as the stab of pain brought him back from the edge. Steve was too damned beautiful like this – laid out and waiting… and all for him.

Danny took a breath and shuffled forward to kneel between Steve’s thighs, running his hands up the tensed muscles and cupping the mounds of Steve’s ass. He grinned and leant forward, nipping at one cheek. “Tight ass.”

Steve grunted a strangled laugh into the pillow and lifted his hips, pushing his ass higher. Danny moaned – he was only human – and held Steve steady and pushed his face closer, licking a long, slow stripe from Steve’s balls, right across his hole and up to the top of his crack.

Steve froze, muscles straining, and Danny could hear him panting with the effort to stay still. He squeezed Steve’s ass, holding him open and pushing in again, licking and sucking at the tight knot and feeling it open up around his tongue. He was panting as well now, breath loud in his ears and almost drowning out Steve’s moans. Almost, not quite, and he could hear Steve getting louder, feel his hips moving in time with Danny’s tongue as it dipped inside.

Danny eased back slowly, dropping kisses across Steve’s ass. “Up. Come on, babe. Lift up.” Danny guided Steve up onto his hands and knees and then grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He slicked his fingers and pushed two inside, and Steve opened right up.

“Danny…” Steve sounded wrecked, voice low and breaking, and that was it. Danny’s control was gone, and he had to get inside Steve right this second or he was going to go out of his mind. He pulled his fingers out, fumbling for the lube as Steve made a choked, needy sound. “I got it, I got it…” He slid his fist over his dick, the lube cool on his skin, and then pushed up against Steve’s ass.

Steve moaned and pressed back, opening up to meet him, and then Danny gave one long, slick push and he was inside, pressure and heat closing around him and stealing his breath.

“Son of a…” Danny grabbed onto Steve’s hips and held him still, tremors threatening to shake them both apart as they fought to hold on. He dropped his forehead to Steve’s shoulder and sucked in a breath and then another. “Okay, babe?”

Danny felt rather than heard the broken ‘Yeah’ and eased back slowly onto his heels, bringing Steve with him until Danny had a lapful of Steve, and Danny’s dick was still pressed tight inside Steve’s ass. Christ… Danny breathed against Steve’s shoulder, open-mouthed and a little bit crazy. Steve was so damn tight and with his weight pressing back into Danny’s lap, it felt fucking amazing. Danny moaned as Steve lifted up and then he was sitting back down, and, oh yeah, that was it – Steve was fucking himself on Danny’s dick, and Danny was pushing up to meet him. He reached around, spreading his hands over Steve’s thighs, feeling the muscles bunching under his palms as Steve worked himself up and down.

“Dan-ny…” Steve’s voice cracked and that break in his name nearly sent Danny right over the edge. Steve sounded _destroyed_ , and it was time. Man, it was way past time.

Danny pressed in closer. He could see Steve’s dick standing hard against the flat plain of his belly, and he slid a hand up and wrapped it around him. “I got ya, babe.”

Steve’s hips stopped moving for a second, and he dropped his head back against Danny’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

“I got ya,” Danny whispered again and began to pump his hand up and down the smooth skin in his fist.

Steve drew in a sharp breath and then he was moving again, working himself faster and faster on Danny’s dick. Oh, shit. Danny wasn’t going to last. It was too fucking good… He felt Steve’s dick spasm, spitting wet fire across his hand, and then Danny was coming, too, hips pumping into the heat holding him tight.

~

“So, is it some SEAL thing? The not speaking during sex?” Danny grinned and settled back against the pillow. “Are there classes? They teach it to you in case some dark-eyed Mata Hari type tries to honey trap you into revealing top secret information or something? So, it’s safer if you just say my name and nothing else?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he was smiling – a soft, lazy smile that went all the way to his eyes – and then he was making himself comfortable on Danny’s chest, an arm across Danny’s waist, their legs tangled together. “Sorry, Danno. I could tell you – but then I’d have to kill you.”

“Right,” Danny snorted, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him a little closer. He dropped a kiss to Steve’s head. “Asshole.”

The end  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
